Changing course
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: When losing his mother due to an illness, Jim thought his life was over. An old friend comes back into his life, saving him in more ways then one. Silver/Jim
1. Sarah's illness

A/N So i saw the best best best best movie ever!, jim and silver are just to cute. Nothing against oc's but to me jimxoc is weird, I'm a big jimxsilver shipper all the way i came up with this idea.

Summery: When losing his mother due to an illness, Jim thought his life was over. An old friend comes back into his life, saving him in more ways than one. Silver/Jim

Jim closed his eye's a sorrow filled expression on his features, next to him sat B.E.N whose features were grim unlike the robots normal exterier. Morph a pink like blob perched on Jim's shoulder, cooing softly at his new owner. Offering what comfort he could, what could you do for someone whose mother was ill though?.

The young man quickly jumped up as his mother's door opened, the doctor quietly walked out, shutting the door behind him. He came face to face with Jim, whose eye's were wide and fearful. The doctor clenched his eye's tightly, slowly shaking his head.

"There's nothing more I can do for her, the illness is far to started for meds to work, i'm afraid". the doctor trailed off, stepping forward he placed a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder. "I'm sorry, you should prob say you're goodbye's now".

Jim fell back onto the couch, fingers threading in his hair. Shoulder's hunched, soft sobs shook his frame. Things were going so good,after his adventure Silver had given him Jewels, enough to rebuild the Inn, and then some. Now it was all ruined everything!, Morph chirped softly his eye's drawing in concern. Jim just smiled tiredly, his finger lightly stroking his pet, Morph purred happily shifting closer to the fingers, wanting more pets.

"I'm sorry Jim" Amelia whispered stepping up, she had changed alot since the adventure. She and Delbert had gotten married, and were not expecting a beautiful baby boy. Delbert came to his wife's side, eye's filled with sorrow. Sarah had been like part of the family, the young man was only 18. Far to young to have lost two parents.

He lightly placed his hand on Jim's shoulder, kneeling down next to him, he took the man's shoulders in his grip forcing Jim to look at him.

"Sometimes, things, happen that we can't understand or explain" he stated slowly,"but you must be brave, your mother wouldn't want to see you upset, you have to be brave for her".

Offering a tight smile, Jim nodded. He knew the doctor was right, despite his feelings, he had to be brave. For his mother's sake, glancing back at Amelia, who took her Husband's hand, her other hand rubbing at her bloated stomach. Jim slowly opened the door, closing it quietly behind him, Jim shuffled nervously for a moment.

Seemly knowing someone was in the room, Sarah's eye's tiredly opened. Her frame was a mere image of her former self, she had lost at least 20 pounds in the past few months. Her cheeks were sunken in, bags under her eye's.

"Sweetie" Sarah whispered, "Honey it's ok" a harsh cough escaped her mouth.

"Mom!" Jim rushed to his mother's side, "easy mom" he whispered.

Hand lightly lifting her head,Jim reached for small bowl of water. Pressing it up to her lips, Jim smiled softly as Sarah took a few slow sips. Easing her back onto the bed, he sighed placing the bowl back onto the table.

"Jim".

Jim jumped his eye's wide, gazing down at his Mother. Who smiled weakly at him.

"I want you to promise me something" she rasped, taking Jim's hand into hers.

"Anything mother!" Jim stated softly, tears welling up in his eye's.

* * *

"He's so young" Amelia whispered, her hand lightly rubbed her belly.

"I know" Delbert whispered, taking his wife's hand into his. "Things were going so well for them".

Morph's frame slumped on Amelia's shoulder, giving a soft chirp something caught the blobs attention. Zooming towards the door he quickly ducked under it, before Delbert could grab him. Letting out a soft Chirp Morph zoomed towards the dock, a familiar sent catching his attention.

-  
Silver cringed as walked, the sounds of clumping sounding on the dock. Settling down on one of dock posts the Cyborg rubbed his Knee. After weeks and weeks of traveling, doing whatever he please's he had decided to make a backtrack back and see how his friend Jimbo was doing. He rather missed the young lad, reminded him much of himself. Brave,strong,and hard-headed. Of course also picking fights with creatures much bigger than he, grasping a wrench which he hid in his pocket. The older pirate twisted a couple of bolts, flexing his leg the man gave a soft sigh of relief.

Familiar chirping caught the Pirate's ear, mechanical eye turning red, it slowly opened a radar showing within the area. A bright smile lifted the Priates cheeks as he saw his old friend Morph. The little blob was going this way and that, obviously looking for somthing.

"Well aye be" Silver let out a barking laugh, "Morph! Morph you old scowdral over here!".

Moph lifted his head from looking under a barrel, it made soft chirps as it noticed it's older owner on the peir. Flying through the air, soft chirping noises escaped the creature nuzzling Sliver's cheek.

"Aye missed you to" Sliver cooed catching his old friend by his finger, Morph pressed up against his cheek. "What ye be doin' out here? where's Jimbo?".

Morph chipped frantically its little body sagging, suddenly the shapshifter turned into an ill Sarah. It's body sagged again pulling at Silver's jacket a whine escaped its mouth.

The smile slowly faded from Silvers features, eye's shifting into concern. Sliver quickly shook his head, placing his hat back onto his head, Silver slowly stood up.

"Take me to him" Silver stated.

Morph chirped flying ahead glancing back every couple of seconds, making sure Silver was behind him.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'" Silver muttered limping towards the Inn, "these old bones, don't work like they used to".

Hovering in front of the window Morph chirped one last time, raising an eyebrow Silver peered into the Window which was Sarah's.

A young woman was laying in bed, due to the looks of it she wasn't doing to well. Jim was perched on the chair next to her. his head buried in his hands, by the looks of it the woman was trying to comfort the young male.

Hearing the door open Silver glanced at the door, the older male who had traveled with Jim during the adventure entered the room. Whispering somthing to Jim, the young man shouted something before tearing out of the room. The door slamming behind him.

Pressing his ear up against the window Silver could hear part of the conversation.

"Please take care of Jim when I'm gone" Sarah whispered, harsh coughs escaping her frame. "He's taking it harder than I hoped".

"Don't worry Sarah we will" Delbert grasped the woman's hand, "I really had hoped things were gonna be different".

"Me to" Sarah whispered.

* * *

Silver's eye's shut tightly when they opened, a pained expression crossed the Pirates features.

"Oh Jimbo" he whispered.

A/N Well there you guy's go my first chapter, gotta say this is my top favorite movie now yay! JimXSilver forever!.


	2. Enter Silver

A/N Hope you like the story so far yes this is slash, there's not enough of it everyone has the need to do a OC with Silver or Jim and that annoys the heck out of me. I never like CannonxOC though sides lol, I could see them as a pair JimxSilver more than some made up OC.

Racing up the stairs ignoring Amelia calling for him Jim threw his door open, before slamming it shut behind him. Taking gasping breaths Jim stumbled towards his bed, before collapsing onto it, his head buried in his pillow. Soft sobs shook Jim's frame, his fingers clenching at the soft fabric.

Lifting his head he sniffled brushing his hand through the bangs of his hair, he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his mom. Not that a child ever was, but he was only 18 years old, coughs racked his body forcing him to sit up. Bringing his knees up to his chest, Jim lightly rested his head ontop of them.

He regretted to notice the figure watching him from just outside his window, the golden eye shining in the night sky. Silver bowed his head his fingers tiredly running a hand along his face, taking a deep breath Silver grasped the closed window with his mechanical hand. Before slowly opening the window. The only sound was the soft clicks as his leg hit the bedroom floor, his fleshy hand grasped the Window. His frame slowly descending into the room.

Hearing soft breathing Jim glanced up, his fingers lightly wiping the tears free from his eye's. A shadow casted in front of the window, prompting Jim to fidget nervously.

"Wh..o are you?" he studded "what do you want!".

Soft clicks filled the room as said being came from beneath the shadows, the young man's eye's widened, the familiar figure coming into view.

"Silver?" Jim breathed astonished.

The old Pirate offered a sad smile, sounds of shifting gears as the male knelt next to the bed.

"Aye lad" Silver whispered, his fleshed hand reaching out. Touching Jim's cheek, gently caressing it. " tis' me".

Crawling forward Jim grasped Silver's jacket, pulling himself up he buried his head into the soft fabric. Large arms came up around him pressing him further into the comforting hold. Feeling himself being picked up Jim's frame just shook, soft sobs catching his body once more. Keeping one hand on his knee his other wrapped firmly around the young man, SIlver settled on the edge of the bed.

"Easy lad" Silver's tone low, soothing. " 'tis alright i've got ye".

"My mom" Jim sniffled "she's".

"I know" Silver's frame suddenly seemed rather tired, " 'tis goin' to be alright Jimbo, I be not goin' anywhere".

Jim gazed up at his friend unsheaded tears in his eye's, his frame and attitude a mere shell then it was back when Silver left the young man.

"You promise?" Jim asked quietly, his eye's slowly dropping as Silver's hand stroked his forehead. He found himself being shifted in the Pirate's arms, so his frame laid comfortably, cradled against his chest.

"Aye lad" Silver whispered "now get some sliumber ye need th' rest".

The bed squeaked Silver's weight dipping into the bed, leaning up against the bed frame. Silver grasped Jim's blanket, his fleshed hand pulling it up around them both.

Both arms kept around Jim like a precious bundle, the pirate slowly began to rock his arms back and forth. His motions were rewarded as Jim's eye's slowly slipped closed, his fingers lightly grasping the Pirate's jacket. As if the male would disappear any second, keeping one arm wound around Jim. Silver lightly tipped his hat over his eye's, needing to get some slumber himself.

Opening his good eye one last time, Silver slowly shifted into slumber, frame slumping, but grip on Jim never loosening.

A/N And there you guys go good place to stop, hope you're liking the story so far.


End file.
